


Snippet fic

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-27
Updated: 2002-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Snippet fic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Snippet fic

## Snippet fic

#### by Bertie

Short snippet by Bertie  
Yes, it's slash but the PG-13 variety  
Walter/Jimmy  
No archiving, thank you  
Not betad  
Spoilers for "Jumping the Shark" 

Walter waited in his apartment, knowing his lover would be home any moment. He'd hardly knew the Lone Gunmen, but when he had met the tall, blond young man almost a year ago, he had gotten to know them better than ever through Jimmy's big friendly eyes. He never knew that Jimmy would be shortly leaving him and the Gunmen to look for Yves. It had been a short brief affair, but one that shone brightly in his life during a very difficult time in his life. 

He pulled off his suit coat then pulled open his tie, and opened one button. Sitting down with a bottle of scotch helped relieve some of the tension of the afternoon at the funeral. He had been surprised when he heard from Jimmy the other day, who said he would be able to return to stay with him after they found Yves. Walter wondered about how things would be different between them now. Jimmy had been a light in his life for such a short time and he didn't want to lose him. 

When he saw Jimmy at the funeral, he looked world weary. He saw the young man watching him once in a while and desperately wanted to hold him'but he held back, knowing Jimmy would come to him when he could. Maybe he would come after he was able to mourn with Yves. It was selfish of him, but he wanted to hold his lover now more than ever. 

A few hours later, just when he was going to bed, the phone rang. He resignedly picked it up, 

"Skinner." 

He heard a muffled sound then a sob. "W-walter, I'm coming h-home soon. Just wanted to spend some t-time with Yves before she left again on a new assignment." 

"Jimmy thanks for calling me. I'll be here waiting for you." 

"I m-miss you'" Then Walter heard a dial tone. He sighed, put the phone back on the hook then toed off his shoes and lay back down on the sofa. 

He felt a warm touch on his face, then another on his lips. "Wha-?" Walter mumbled, then opened his eyes blearily to see Jimmy's concerned look on his face. 

"Jimmy'" The young man cut off any speech by kissing him thoroughly. 

Walter pulled the young man's body close to his, remembering the puppy dog enthusiasm of his lover. The young man snuggled atop him while they kissed and Walter's arms wrapped about him, not wanting him to leave anytime soon. 

Hopefully, together, they could keep alive the memory of the three men that had been so important to Jimmy's life' 

As another said LONG LIVE THE GUNMEN! 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
